


The Beach

by celestialteapot



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Times, Going to the Beach, Hecate has missed out on a lot, Mildred meddling, Pippa to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Miss Hardbroom overhears something and Mildred meddles for good.





	The Beach

“You should make a list.” Mildred said brightly as she added powdered newts eyes to her cauldron. It fizzled curiously.

“A list?“ Indigo asked. 

“Yeah. Write down all the places you’ve never been but always wanted to go.“ Mildred frowned at her cauldron, then with a sinking heart consulted her textbook.

“The only place you’ll be going, Mildred Hubble is detention.” Miss Hardbroom materialised behind her and vanished the contents of Mildred’s cauldron.

“Sorry Miss Hardbroom.“

* * *

Mildred arrived for her detention at four p.m exactly.

“You will repeat today’s lesson until I am satisfied. Begin.“

Mildred triple checked her ingredients list before making a start. As she carefully weighed out the sparrows feet she glanced up, HB had been marking first year exams but now she seemed unusually lost in thought.

Eventually, Mildred completed her potion and called Miss Hardbroom over. She waited nervously as she checked the potion.

“An improvement,” she allowed. “You may go. After you have cleaned up, of course.”

“Yes Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred soon found herself alone as HB vanished, with a sigh she started to clean up.

* * *

Stepping back to admire her cleaning effort, Mildred bumped into HB’s desk. A piece of paper fluttered down and she quickly picked it up.

She hadn’t intended to snoop but her eyes were drawn to the first item on the list in Miss Hardbroom’s tidy handwriting.

“Number one, the beach...number two... “ her eyes went wide as she realised why HB had been making the list. A noise outside the room made her jump and she quickly stuffed the list into her pocket.

* * *

Back in her room with Tabby nestled on her knee, Mildred took out the list and read it carefully. Then she formulated a plan but realised she was going to need Maud and Enid’s help.

She didn’t exactly lie to Maud and Enid about why she wanted their help sneaking a mirror call but she hadn’t been able to tell the whole truth. Still, they were happy to help her (with Maud’s usual warning about being careful.)

* * *

Mission completed, Mildred skipped down the corridor...and collided with Miss Drill landing a second detention for being careless in the corridor.

* * *

Half term couldn’t come quick enough for the girls but it finally arrived with the usual flurry of last minute activity.

Mildred was excited as Indigo coming home with her for the week, she’d already made all sort of plans with her mother for the week. Maud was going to be spending the week with her grandparents and Enid was very excited about spending the week with her parents.

Part way through breakfast there was a shout of excitement from the courtyard: “Miss Pentangle!”

The girls rushed to the courtyard or to the closest window in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the stunning Miss Pentangle. “Girls!” Miss Hardbroom chastised as they rushed past her. She smiled ever so slightly as she watched her friend arrive.

“Well met, Miss Pentangle.” Miss Cackle said as she approached the witch. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Well met, Miss Cackle. I’m here to see Hecate.” She said beaming. “I have a little surprise for her.

* * *

“To the beach?” Hecate said with surprise as Pippa explained that she was here to take her out for a picnic on the beach.

“Yes. You’ll love it.” Pippa beamed. “I packed all your favourite things.” A wicker picnic basket appeared. “And there’s a fairground on the pier, we can go on Ferris-wheel if you like.”

“I need to supervise the girls.” Hecate faulted.

“Miss Drill can do that.” Pippa slipped her arm through Hecate’s. “Come to the beach with me.

* * *

It didn’t take much more to persuade Hecate to join her but it did take a little more negotiation to get her to switch her usual formal black dress for a pair of three-quarter length slacks and a white blouse (both Pippa had been very surprised to find at the back of Hecate’s wardrobe.)

* * *

They departed together for the day with Miss Cackle waving them off.

* * *

As Pippa hid their broomsticks with an invisibility spell, Hecate found herself staring out at the beach in wonder. She didn’t even notice when Pippa re-joined her.

“What do you think?” Pippa asked, smiling at her friends look of wonder.

“It’s beautiful.” Hecate murmured.

Pippa let her enjoy it for a few more moment’s before taking her hand and grinning: “come on, I’ll show you how to build a sandcastle.”

* * *

They found a sheltered corner of the beach and Pippa lay down the picnic blanket and soon they settle down to a very nice lunch. As the day progressed they found the closeness they’d had once shared returning to them and as the sun set across the sea, Hecate found herself leaning back against Pippa as she carefully braided her hair.

As night set in, they sat at the top of the Ferris-wheel and held hands under the picnic blanket they’d spread over their knees to keep the evening chill out.

* * *

They returned to Cackle’s just before midnight.

“I’m glad you enjoyed today, Hiccup.” Pippa said as they stood in the entrance hall. “There’s just one more thing...” she placed a soft kiss on Hecate’s lips. Hecate froze, then as Pippa pulled away she reached out and placing her hands on her face, kissed her back.

Behind a pillar, Mildred froze and placed a hand over Tabby’s mouth to stop him making any noise.


End file.
